As hardware for reproducing and storing high resolution or high quality video content is being developed and supplied, a need for a video codec for effectively encoding or decoding the high resolution or high quality video content is increasing. According to a conventional video codec, a video is encoded according to a limited encoding method based on a macroblock having a predetermined size.
Image data of a spatial domain is transformed into coefficients of a frequency domain via frequency transformation. According to a video codec, an image is split into blocks having a predetermined size, discrete cosine transformation (DCT) is performed on each block, and frequency coefficients are encoded in block units, for rapid calculation of frequency transformation. In order to remove redundancy from color images, conventional compression systems perform block-base prediction. The conventional compression systems generate parameters in a picture unit, the parameters being used in encoding and decoding a video.